


Happy New Year

by FlOrangey



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, New Years, Slow Dancing, some mutual pining between Louis and Marleu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Another year passes in Vein and despite the hardship, the exhausting missions, the continued struggle to survive, everyone has made it through. There is still more work to be done to protect and rebuild, but for now, it’s a time to relax and celebrate as the clock strikes midnight.Note: This fic takes place after the 'Dwellers in the Dark'/Good ending. Please do not read if you have not beaten the game.
Kudos: 26





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. Enjoy this piece of fluff to bring in 2020 :D
> 
> Marleu's reference images: https://imgur.com/a/xOuIHFE

The air was cool. The night breeze blew through the church, playing with Marleu’s hair as she stood against the wall of the room. She blinked as she looked around the room, a small smile on her face as she saw everyone getting up to general shenanigans. Talking, sharing stories and drinks as they waited for the clock to strike midnight. Yakumo and Rin were engaged in a drinking contest, the young girl taking down far more than her body honestly should have been able to handle and yet somehow Yakumo was the one who looked like he was struggling to keep up. Coco had not joined them, but was keeping an eye out while being amused by the scene.

Jack, Eva, Nicola, and Mia were sitting around the couches talking. Mostly it was Mia and Eva who were talking, mostly about their favorite music and things they enjoyed before the great collapse. Nicola had long fallen asleep. His head was leaning against Mia’s arm, some drool coming from his mouth. Jack had a small smile on his face, like a father amused by the antics of a child.

Louis was leaning against his desk, his books pushed to the side as he talked to Aurora and his sister Karen. He was smiling, his face a little flushed, and Marleu guessed the reason was because of the half empty glass of red wine resting on his desk. Louis had admitted to her one time that while he did not drink like Yakumo did, he’d enjoy a glass or two on a special occasion. Tonight qualified for it.

Marleu took a deep breath and let it out. Everyone was having a good time. At least everyone that could make it. Marleu looked down as she pulled something out of her pocket, an amber-colored bead. A reminder of a friend who was no longer with them.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Marleu jumped and looked up to see Jack standing over her. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

“No, I’m having a good time. It’s just…” Marleu trailed off as she glanced down at the bead.

“You wish everyone was here.” Jack said. Marleu nodded. “I understand. There're many comrades I’ve had that I wish could be here to see this day. You have my greatest sympathies, my friend.”

“I wish Io was here.”

“There’s a part of her that is, if you think about it.” Jack said. Marleu looked back down at the amber bead. “Revenant’s memories are fleeting. She knew that, so she gave you something so she would always be with you. That you’d always have something of her.”

“I know, but I wish she was here. I wish she just didn’t leave like that. But I also know if she didn’t.” She looked away from the bead and over to Louis. He looked happier than she had ever seen him. Rin and Yakumo were having a good time at the bar. “I wouldn’t be here.”

“It’s difficult to think about.” Marleu nodded. She then looked up when he tapped his fingers to her shoulder.

“I didn’t know her well, but I remember her saying she always wanted to stand by you.” He said, “There will be plenty of time to mourn her, but tonight, try to enjoy yourself. I’m sure she’d want you to be happy.”

“Jack. Jack!” Eva’s voice got their attention. Jack looked right at her. “You promised me a dance remember?” She said, a smile on her face. Jack chuckled.

“I haven’t forgotten.” He said.

Eva’s smile widened. Her eyes fell to his glass and, without hesitating, she plucked it from his hand. “I hope you don’t mind if I finish this for you.” There was a giggle in her voice as she turned and walked away, leaving Jack briefly stunned silent as he looked down at his now empty hand. He then dropped it to his side, shaking his head, but still grinning.

“It appears I’m a wanted man. Please excuse me.”

Marleu watched him leave. He talked with Eva for a bit as she sipped on what was now her drink. Mia picked up Nicola and excused herself to carry him to their bedroom for the night and to give the two some modicum of privacy. Eva then put the drink on the table and walked over to the jukebox, changing the song from the heavy rock music Yakumo had put on earlier, to a slower more classic and romantic tune.

Marleu could swear she heard Eva say something to Jack, but whatever it was she couldn’t tell. Then again, it wasn’t any of her business. She turned her attention back to the other groups and crossed the floor. She overheard Yakumo curse out Rin and ask her how the hell she could have such a high alcohol tolerance with how small she was. “Seriously? What’s your secret? Did you make a pact with the devil or something?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I feel it good.” Rin’s words slurred from her mouth. “I’m just better at hiding it. That right Coco?”

Coco rolled her eyes. “Enough you too. Gotta at least try to make it to midnight.” She then looked over to Marleu. “Hey, you having fun?”

“Uh, yeah.” She said, smiling.

“Mar! Wanna join us?” Rin asked. “I bet I’m not the only one who can drink Yakumo under the table.”

“Rin, I hate you.”

“You’re so sweet!”

Marleu giggled as Yakumo groaned. "No, I’m okay. I’m gonna talk to Louis.”

“Have fun!” Rin said. “Give him a kiss for me!”

Marleu felt her cheeks turn red, but before she could excuse herself another voice got their attention.

“Hey Rin!” It was Emily. She jumped over Rin’s work table, a box in hand, and rushed over to the bar. “Why didn’t you tell me you had firecrackers? These are perfect! We can probably get a little light show going!”

“Let me see those!” Rin grabbed the box from her hand and Marleu used the opportunity to excuse herself and hurry over to where Louis, Karen, and Aurora were. Louis had a frown on his face, one hand on his glass, the next resting on his leg. He kept looking at the two of them, then back to the ground before finally saying. “Really?”

“Really.” Karen said.

“You’re joking.”

“We’re not joking Louis.” Aurora, “Everything Karen says is true. The entire reason the two of us got together was because you and Cruz tricked us into going on a date together.”

“I mean it sounds like something Cruz would do but…” He pulled his glass to his lips and took a long sip, “Doesn’t sound like me.”

“Well, it might be more accurate to say Cruz talked you into helping her get the two of us to go on a date because we were ‘perfect for each other, why weren’t we dating already?’... her words.” Karen said, “To be fair, she wasn’t wrong.”

Louis sighed. “Guess, I’ll just have to take your word for it.“ He looked at his glass and in a swift motion, downed the rest of the wine before placing the now empty cup on his desk. Karen laughed. 

“Careful there, little brother. You wanna last until the evening, don’t you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He said. The two women looked at each other.

“... want another?” Aurora asked. Louis raised a hand and shook it like he was saying ‘no’. Marleu took a few steps closer and Louis was the first to notice her presence. Karen and Aurora saw her shortly after, the latter greeting her with a smile.

“Enjoying yourself?” Aurora said.

“Y-yeah. It’s lively tonight.” She nodded. She took one last look at everyone, seeing Emily and Rin hurry over to the balcony, Yakumo stumbling as he tried to stand and then following them. “Very lively.“

“That it is.“ Louis said. “They’re happy.”

“They are.” Karen agreed, her voice having a softness to it as she watched the room fondly. “I have to admit, I never thought I’d get the chance to see something like this again. Friends and strangers, just getting along and having a good time, celebrating the upcoming year. It’s great.”

“It is.” Louis muttered, leaning a little, so he was closer to his sister. “You sure you’re feeling okay, Karen?”

“For the hundredth time, Louis I promise I’m fine. I was fine when you got me at the Cathedral and I was fine after you brought me here.” She said. Louis made a face. “I’m more worried about you at the moment. I thought I taught you better than to drink your wine like that.”

“Yakumo is a terrible influence.”

“That’s a terrible excuse and you know it.”

“Speaking of, you want a drink, Marleu?” Aurora asked. Marleu looked between the two girls and then to Louis.

“Maybe a small glass of something nice?” She said. Aurora frowned and Karen nudged her.

“Pour her a bit of what Louis had, she might like it.” She said. Aurora took her leave to the bar, leaving Karen to talk to her alone. “It’s great seeing you look so well. But still a little surprising. The last time I heard about you was when Jack gave the news about… well, you know.”

Marleu nodded and followed Karen’s gaze as they and Louis looked at Jack and Eva. The two were dancing or trying too.

“She’s leading him.” Louis said.

“You noticed too.” Karen said. Marleu tilted her head, humming in a bit of confusion. “She’s definitely leading him. You can tell by how her arm. Also, Jack has two left feet and can’t dance to save his life.”

“That poor girl. Someone’s gonna have to teach him.” Aurora said, returning to the group. Karen scoffed as the other woman gave Marleu the glass.

“Are you saying I should?”

“You’ve successfully taught…” She paused as she pointed to Louis and then counted on her fingers. “...three people to dance. Might as well make it a fourth.”

“How about a fifth? Teach Yakumo to dance.” Louis said. Karen raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you would have tried by now.”

“I don’t remember, but every time I consider it, I get this horrible feeling of regret. I might have tried, and it didn’t go well.“ He shook his head, almost like he was shuddering at the thought.

Marleu brought her attention to her glass. She held it up to her lips and took a small sip. The win had a nice, fruity taste to it, but the aftertaste as the alcohol touched her tongue made her wince. “It’s good.” She said, then took another small sip. It was good, but it tasted strong. She wasn’t sure she could even finish the half glass Aurora had given her. She let the glass rest in her hands before looking back over at Jack and Eva.

Despite Jack’s perceived lack of dance skill, he looked to be having a good time. Eva led him through the motions with a grace she could not recall ever seeing before. Seeing it made her smile, but at the same time made her chest ache. They looked happy. Her hand twitched as she looked along the mostly empty floor. The music sounded nice. Perfect for dancing.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Louis, who flipped his hand over so his palm was to her. “Come on.”

Marleu’s eyes went from his face, to his hand, and back to his face. “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.” He said. Marleu smiled and took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. She looked him over, noticing his face was red.

“You hanging in there okay? I’ve never seen you this flushed.”

“I’ve had enough that I feel a little loose but not enough that I’ll lose my senses halfway through. You’re in good hands. Promise.”

He sounded more coherent than Yakumo and Rin did. Marleu stepped a little closer to him, letting him put his hands around her waist and reaching up and wrapped hers around his neck. “You good?” He asked. She nodded and gave him a small ‘yeah’ before letting him lead her in a small slow dance. She looked down for a moment, a blush crossing her face as she realized exactly how close they were, then looked back up at him. She then looked down when she saw him looking her in the eye. “You okay?“

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The music in the background was peaceful. In some ways she could barely hear it, whether because she was focused on not accidentally stepping on Louis’ feet, or because the blood was rushing to her ears, she wasn’t sure. However, she found it didn’t matter how well she could hear the music, she just wanted to be near him. It was a simple and peaceful slow dance. With someone she cared about. It was almost strange to think they were enjoying a night without having to worry about the rest of Vein. Sure, they would probably be tomorrow, but for the night it was peaceful. She liked it.

They danced in silence for a little while; the closeness having Marleu’s eyes occasionally widening as she tried not to think about it. Except that just made her think about it more. If they were still human, would she be able to hear his heart beating?

“You doing okay?” Louis’ voice got her attention, and she looked right at him, seeing his eyes on her. They looked soft, gentle, and concerned. She smiled.

“Yeah. You’re a good dancer Louis.”

“Thank you. But that’s not what I meant.” He said. She blinked a few times and looked down.

“My head's just swimming a little. But I’m fine.” Maybe it was a good thing she had only a sip of that wine. She noticed his chest rise a little as he took a breath, then fall.

“I can only imagine what you’re going through right now.” He said. Marleu almost spoke to correct him, to assure him it wasn’t about Io, but she didn’t get the chance. “Can I tell you something?”

She nodded, but it took Louis a bit of time to find his voice. He stopped moving. They stopped dancing. Marleu studied his face, seeing his eyes become contemplative as he looked between her and the floor. The redness on his face became darker and Marleu had a feeling it was not just because of the alcohol. “Can I give you a hug?”

Marleu blinked, a little surprised by the question, but nodded. “Course you can.”

There was some hesitation, but Louis pulled his arms a little further up her waist and pulled her into a hug. He had leaned in closer, his head almost resting on her shoulder. Marleu could feel his arms shaking a little. “Thank you.” Marleu froze for a second, “For coming into our lives. Into my life.”

“Louis?”

“And I’m not just saying that because of that power you had.” He pulled back and not thinking took her hands in his. “Talking and spending time with you, just relaxing in the hot springs. That week when… when I almost lost myself. You were there. Just to talk or distract me with something. Or just listen. I’d be far worse off if you weren’t here. And I’m not just saying that.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything.” Marleu told him, “You’re a good person. You deserve to have people looking out for you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think I was, remember. Sometimes I think the only reason I can believe it now is cause you kept insisting I was.” He gave her a weak smile, that dropped as he continued to speak. “I wish I could have been there for you as much as you were for me.”

“Louis, you gave a home. Friends. People I could count on. And you’ve helped me more than you think you do. And I’m forever grateful.” She gave him a smile that would have made his heart skip a beat if it could. He squeezed her hands a little tighter, his eyes away from hers, a look on his face she couldn’t quite read. “Louis?”

“Mar... I... I want to tell you something.” He started, his voice getting caught in his throat. He took a deep breath and let it out. “I…”

“Hey!”

Rin was the one who made them jump, Louis letting go of Marleu’s hands just as the young girl wrapped the other in a half hug. “You two need to come over here. Emily and I rigged up some fireworks! Oh, and Yakumo helped, I guess. Not real big ones but close enough.”

She let go of Marleu, almost knocking her over, and hurried over to Mia, who just returned to the main room. Marleu sighed as she watched Rin drag Mia to the balcony, then looked at Louis. “Uh, you wanted to tell me something?”

He blinked, his face still red, but shook his head. “Another time.” He said, “Go on, I’ll be over in a bit.”

Marleu tilted her head and studied his face before taking his hands again. “Louis, thank you. For everything.”

He stared at her and nodded. Marleu let go of his hands and hurried over to where the others were. Mia was looking between the three. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Probably not, but it’s worth trying.” Emily said. “Right Yakumo?”

“You know what they say? You never know until you try.” Yakumo laughed, “I’ll light them.” 

“Absolutely not.” Jack said, getting their attention. “I’ll do it.”

“Why you?”

“… Which one of us is swaying right now?”

“You.”

Yakumo was the one swaying, but given how much he’d drank, telling him Jack was sober in comparison was a tough argument. So Emily took the lighter. “I’ll do it. Actually…” she pointed at Marleu. “You’ll do it.”

“Huh?!” She jumped. “Me?”

“Yeah. Come here, I’ll show you.”

Emily showed Marleu how to hold the lighter so she didn’t burn herself and where to light the firecrackers. The girl ended up passing it to Jack, who looked both relieved and smugly satisfied to see Yakumo glaring at him. Rin rushed over to grab the four still hanging around near the bar and Louis’ desk. Karen took one look at the firecrackers.

“Well, this could get dangerous quick.” She grinned. “You think I could light one?”

“No.” Both Aurora and Louis said it, making Karen laugh. Coco had everyone move further into the church so no one would get hurt. Marleu took her place between Louis and Mia. “Oh, wait.” She reached into her pocket and pulled the amber bead out, cupping it in her hands. “So we can all see.” She said, glancing at Louis for a second, who nodded in agreement.

The display as the firecrackers went off wasn’t exactly a spectacle. They were designed to make noise, the light show being a secondary treat. But it was better than nothing at all, some of them still had memories of fireworks back before the collapse, and others just revealed in the excitement. Marleu looked down at the bead, then around at everyone who was there. Louis, Yakumo, Rin, all of them.

It was a long year, but they made it. And they had a chance to make the next year a little better. A few steps at a time, they could rebuild.

“Hey guys the clocks about to hit midnight, who wants to count down?” Yakumo’s shouting got their attention and laughter roared through the church.

She wasn’t sure what it would be. But it would be something.


End file.
